Talk:Hex Eater Vortex
Enhanced version of Shatter Hex? Lightblade 00:39, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes. ::..But the foe him/herself is unharmed, unless its a hex ending with a condition. Assassinman 22:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) doesnt really seem elite-worthy to me :Remove all nearby enchantments on its own is elite worthy lol.. — Skuld 02:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Really? The wording makes the enchant-removal sound conditional. --Ufelder 02:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Excuse what I said earlier, I misread it as "target foe" Assassinman 23:11, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I agree... this skill doesn't seem elite worthy. Too expensive and too long a recharge to be efficient hex removal. Coupled with laughable damage and radius... Maybe this would be a good conditional use skill, but elite worthy? Mayhap not.' :It has the exact same damage range as Shatter Hex, and that particular hex removal is the most effective hex removal in the PvE game. Aside, this skill is otherise known as 'Mass Shatter Enchantment', Shatter Enchantment by itself is a skill which is widely used in GvG and is a good setup for spikes.(Terra Xin 09:23, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) :'effective hex removal'? How? --Ufelder 05:56, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::You use it when your tank gets hexed. An oppourtunity to do some good damage. (Terra Xin 03:48, 16 October 2006 (CDT)) :::Something Shatter Hex does just as well. --Ufelder 06:36, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::::First of all, I said that Shatter Hex was the most effective hex removal in the game. I've already stated why this is effective, and Shatter Hex does not remove enchatnments. -- Terra Xin 23:59, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::1 sec cast time and short recharge (Remove Hex can be cast more, but is more susceptible to interrupts and someone could take some major hits in that extra sec, the downside being a high energy cost and requiring a Mesmer secondary. This skill just provides extra enchant removal, in quite a large radius. --86.137.79.37 11:37, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::This skill is B E A Utiful. Like others have mentioned...same versatility as Shatter Enchantment + Shatter Hex with comparable casting costs and casting times and recharge and AoE Enchantment Removal. --Amokk 15:46, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desoloation mission. --Fyren 16:36, 29 October 2006 (CST) Yay! At 10 Energy, this guy's looking quite promising. ~Seef II 21:00, 1 February 2007 (CST) Now that e-surge is nerfed I'll probably use this, more damage, enchant removal and hex removal. The Hobo I use this skill in FoW to great effect, where teh tank is usually hexed with something and most things have aggro on the tank... this and shatter hex right after it is a beautiful sight. - Fyren Myr I dont understand what you people are talking about? this is TERRIBLE. 10e + 10 recharge? At least make it spammable like 3 recharge or something... Ni. 18:11, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :You do realise that this elite skill removes a hex, deals damage to foes, and foes that are dealt damage lose an enchantment right? Go look at Shatter Hex to see why it's elite and much better. A 3 second recharge would ridiculously imbalance both PvE and PvP. Just so you know, no other hex removal has that kind of recharge. The closest would be 5 with Blessed Light, but Mesmers can gain energy more reliably than a Monk. --Kale Ironfist 19:51, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Yes, but it's so circumstantial. Ni. 20:38, 20 April 2007 (CDT) That's right, if they made it 5 energy, or made the removal of a hex not required for the damage and enchant removal, I'd use this. Tycn 23:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT)